Inheritance
by My-Friend-KITT
Summary: A/N: Welcome to another installation of If Wishes Were Horses…Bucklewinner and I had so much fun with the last one that I had to do another one. This one will contain a birthing scene so if you are a bit squeamish or young…BEWARE!


A/N: Welcome to another installation of If Wishes Were Horses…Bucklewinner and I had so much fun with the last one that I had to do another one. This one will contain a birthing scene so if you are a bit squeamish or young…BEWARE! But it will not contain anything worse than that.

Have fun! and As Always……..Enjoy!

**Inheritance**

Kasey had noticed over the past couple of weeks that Kile was sluggish and under charged lately. He was rarely talkative and needed a little push to get out.

When she asked KITT and KARR what was up, all she got was shrugs and silence. They kept Kile's lifestyle his own. If he saw fit to charge or not charge at night, they let him be.

Once KI3T had asked, "Kile, you seem to be disturbed. Are you functioning properly?"

Kile merely replied, "I am adequate KITT. Thank you for your concern."

Then KITT dropped it and didn't try to communicate again.

Kasey was fed up with Kile's odd behavior. She needed answers. And if she had to confront Kile, then so be it."

She walked into the silent and dimly lit homing garage for all the AI's at about 6am. It didn't take a mental genius to see that the only AI currently with its scanner slowly swishing was Kile. He shouldn't have been 'on'. He should be resting like the rest of the gang.

Caught in the act, Kile called out softly. "Kasey, why are you up so early?"

Kasey silently padded over to Kile and climbed inside. "I may ask you the same question. Why are you up?"

Kile stammered over a sufficient answer but came up empty-handed. He just couldn't reply.

"Kile, is something wrong?" Kasey asked worriedly as she eyeballed Kile's dimly lit dash.

"You haven't been yourself lately. And now I catch you out here avoiding sleep. Tell me what's wrong?"

Kile sat in silence again. He just couldn't tell Kasey about his strange dream and his desire for that dream to come true. They were friends...friends...friends...He kept telling himself.

"Well, if you won't tell me what's up-?" Kasey began her ultimate ultimatum. "Then I will have to have Bonnie shut you down and investigate. Mom won't like that. You won't like that. And I definitely won't like that."

Kile stirred in fear at that idea. Kasey wouldn't do that. Would she?

"Okay," He began slowly. But then fell silent once more.

After about 30 seconds of that silence, Kasey pressed him on. "Come on, out with it."

"Out with what?" Kile avoided well.

"Tell me what is bothering you Kile." Kasey asked with new fear.

"I can't but..." Kile began slowly but then again fell silent.

"But what?" She asked while stroking his steering wheel lovingly. Maybe that would calm him down.

"Hey!" Karr yelled from next to them. "Can you take that outside? Some of us are trying to sleep here."

Kasey couldn't help but laugh as she started up Kile and moved him out into the dawn. As Karr grumbled incoherently, the garage door slowly fell back down to leave Kile and Kasey alone on the driveway.

"Okay, now tell me Kile." Kasey began again. "What is wrong? I am your friend. You can tell me anything. Please Kile?"

Kile considered telling her. Really telling her. Letting it all out. His love. His need. His desire to be hers and hers alone. He wanted to just blurt it out for all to hear...for Kasey to hear.

However, he wasn't built for this. He wasn't built to be her lover, her soul mate. He was her protectorate. Her confidant. A friend.

"I..." He once again faltered.

Kasey sat in silence, waiting. Pushing Kile hadn't worked. Maybe just listening in anticipation would be best.

"I...am having trouble recharging lately." He finally replied.

"Okay," Kasey agreed readily. "Maybe we can get mom to check it out."

"NO!" He quickly replied. "Please don't!"

"Why Kile?" Kasey asked worriedly again. Kile was definitely not well. Why would he refuse to recharge?

"I can't talk about it. But please," Kile begged, really really begged. "Let me deal with this alone."

Kasey considered once again pressing him for details. Something was definitely wrong. She was going to have to tell Mom about this or have Kile checked out. "Kile, you have to let me in. Tell me. What's wrong?"

"I can't." Kile whispered barely audible. "But how about we make a deal?"

Bargain? Kile wanted to bargain about his health?

"I will recharge if you keep this between us." Kile offered in fear. He definitely didn't want to recharge fully but maybe he could convince Kasey and then wake up again before he could get into a dream. It could possibly be the only way to get Kasey off his trail.

"Keep what in between us? You haven't told me anything." Kasey retorted.

"Is it a deal?" He asked hopefully.

"Is what a deal?" Kasey asked a little more frustrated. "Not until you tell me what's up."

"Can I trust you to keep up your end?" He slyly asked to change the subject again.

"Listen Kile, I don't know what is going on with you and I am really getting worried. I want my friend back." Kasey began. "If a full recharge will help you recover, then I will agree to whatever you want. But I want answers later. And I am going to stay right here with you until you wake up and we can talk."

No! Kile yelled inside his CPU. He didn't want her to stay. He didn't want to _fully recharge_. He just wanted to throw her off. What was he going to do now?

"Is that a deal Kile?" Kasey pushed.

Kile considered it. He hadn't fully recharged since his last incident and maybe with Kasey inside his cabin he would be okay. Maybe he would be better off to fight off Kasey with some rest.

"...Okay." He finally relented.

"Good." Kasey smiled and leaned her seat back. "Now we can both get some rest."

Kile shivered a little bit in fear.

"Okay, you fall asleep first." She instructed softly as she laid on her side to watch Kile's VOX.

Kile sighed and then relaxed slightly. He allowed his recharge program a little more dominance. Soon he felt the numbing throes of sleep take him over...

**END OF ACT ONE**

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Screamed Kasey from Kile's backseat.

Kile shifted nervously inside his CPU. Where was he? Why was he in Truck Mode? And what was Kasey doing in the backseat? He was getting a little more antsy when he realized that he was in the middle of the desert travelling at over 90mph.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Kasey screamed again at the top of her lungs.

Kile got so nervous that he slowed down to stop and scan Kasey. Whatever this was, he had never seen or heard her yell out it such pain. He had never had the need to try to help like this before.

"KILE! What the-?! Why are we stopping?" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "I am about to pop here! We don't have time! Get movin'!"

Kile had never heard her angry like this before too. So he increased his speed and checked his memory files for what might have happened...

******************Scene Change****************

Kile is out in front of a recently refurbished research building. He is waiting for 2 people to join him for a stroll...A stroll that he is really nervous to have.

Within a minute, Sara and Bonnie walked up talking about some changes they wanted to make to KITT. They were having a lively conversation and seemed to be in a good mood. Kile hoped that they are open to this.

"Hi Kile." Sara offered happily as she walked up and pattted his hood.

Bonnie is suspicious immediately and just gives him a nod. A curt recognization of his existence.

Kile shivered a bit in fear but was strong.

"So Kile," Sara asked in her good mood. "What's up?"

Kile choked on his first attempt to speak and just stared worriedly at Bonnie. This can't be good.

"Come on, out with it!" Bonnie stated firmly. She had a slight premonition of what Kile wanted. An idea maybe. And even though Kile and Kasey had been married now for a couple years, she was not ready for this step.

"Thank you both for coming out here today." He finally began a little shaky.

"This is not a board meeting for The Foundation members Kile." Bonnie stated with her same skepticism. "Just tell us what's up."

Kile choked once again. Maybe this wasn't a good time to engage his mother-in-law in this conversation. But when would be a good time? When Kasey is 50? No! It had to be now.

He chose to ignore Bonnie's attitude and plowed ahead with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, "Bonnie...Sara...as you both well know, Kasey and I have made a life here. We are happy beyond compare. Every day of my life with her is a blessing. And I have so much love for her. I want to share it with another."

Sara took it wholly wrong and turned into fury loaded into a cannon. "What the He** KILE! She loves you! You don't just turn into a polygamist overnight! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

Bonnie knew better. She knew what he meant. But she loved Sara's tirade!

"There is no way that I am even standing here right now hearing this!" Sara continued as she stomped over to a nearby aged sycamore tree. "Kile, you have some real bad programming issues I need to work on. Like right now!"

Bonnie snickered from her spot and Sara snorted a tendril of smoke from the fire burning inside her.

"Sara, you misunderstand me." Kile reassured as best as he could. "I would never want Kasey to have to fight for attention from me from another."

Sara huffed from her tree but didn't reply.

Kile began anew. "Kasey and I wish to have a family."

A deathly silence fell upon them all. Sara looked shocked. Bonnie looked pissed. And Kile was just waiting for one of them to say something...anything.

Bonnie was the first.

"Who do you think you are?!" She began enraged. "I did not build the AI's to mess with science and nature. Yeah, have your relationship. Love my daughter! Give her all the protection and life she can handle! But do not mess with nature!"

Kile took a mental step back. He knew that Bonnie had supported their marriage. So, he wasn't expecting her to go ballistic about this.

Bonnie huffed just as loud as Sara had a second ago. Then to get her point across, she gave Kile's tire a swift kick.

He would have laughed if this wasn't so serious. "Bonnie, we can do this. We can be a family." He nearly begged. "But I need your help."

Bonnie glared at Kile's scanner. "And why should I help you break the laws of nature and how do you propose such a thing anyway?"

Kile had researched deeply into the new wave of DNA manipulation. He had planned on doing some huge revisions to some semen. But then, where would he get it? So then, he revised his own thinking and turned toward manipulating his nanites.

He could program them to perform exactly to his own specifications and then impart his own ideas of what he would like to add to Kasey. This could work.

"Bonnie, if you will let me share with you the ideas I have, it is plausible." Kile asked with hope.

"Listen Kile," She began in a lower more concentrated tone. "I believe you when you say that you can do it. I bet you can. But you are missing the big picture here."

Kile was now curious where this was going.

"Who will help my daughter change Junior's diapers, huh?" Bonnie asked inquisitively but not waiting for a response. "Who will help her when the kid needs feeding?"

"Who will be there to help do the laundry?" Bonnie continued while getting louder and more upset. "I do not want to see my Kasey stressed out trying to take care of a baby and you too!"

"She will not need to take care of me." Kile defended. "I am self healing."

"You just don't get it Kile!" Bonnie raged at the top of her lungs. "You will never get it. You are not human! You cannot cradle the child you bring into the world and tuck it into bed at night. How can you expect me to let you put my daughter through that idea?"

"Yes!" Kile finally let some emotion seep through. "I am not human. I will not grow arms and magically perform specialized tasks. However Bonnie, I am not an invalid. I will have my own unique methods to raising a child. But how can you make that decision unilaterally?"

Bonnie had never seen this side of Kile and it startled her. He was usually gentle and could take any tirade anyone had to offer. "Kile! Stand down." She ordered firmly.

Kile hadn't realized that he had gotten emotional. But how could he not? They were talking about his life here. "I cannot stand down Bonnie. You are not giving this idea a chance. You had me shot down before I had spoken a word."

Bonnie leaned against the tree with Sara. She couldn't believe that she was having this conversation with one of her AIs. They could pass on their program to other vehicles and possibly live forever. So why this? What is this need to procreate?

When Bonnie didn't speak up, Kile continued, "Kasey and I have discussed this in-depth. We wish to do this. Please Bonnie. Let us have a chance to be a family."

Sara stepped coolly over to Kile, "May I pose a question?"

Kile looked at her skeptically but then agreed, "Go on…"

"Suppose Kasey steps away from the baby to go get something from the kitchen," Sara begins as she stares down Kile's scanner. "While she is gone the baby begins to scream and cry, what would you do?"

"The same thing any parent would do." Kile responded quickly. He could see the ranks closing in on him and that the final decisions were being made. "I would try to soothe him with some music or an image."

"But the baby doesn't respond, what do you do?" Sara continued unabated.

"I drive up as close as I can and purr my engine soft and melodic to calm him." Kile stated easily. "Eventually, the rhythm should settle him down enough to rest."

Bonnie was surprised at the level of understanding Kile had and opened up a little more to the idea. But not before asking, "And what's to prevent you from accidently running over Junior? You know, car related deaths by being run over are one of the top ways a toddler can die."

Kile froze at the implication. How dare she suggest that he would ever-?!

"I would sooner fall off a cliff than let that happen." Kile defended again. "You have programmed me never to hurt another life. Why would I run over my own child?"

"That brings up another valid point." Bonnie continued even more energized. "What would you do if someone threatened Junior?"

Kile could see that that was a loaded question that was pointless. There was no real answer that wouldn't be scrutinized the wrong way. So he preferred to just let it go. "We will find that out if such an event ever occurs. Until then, I will protect the child like I would Kasey and hope that that is enough."

Bonnie had to admit, he was really good at handling this. Maybe he would do alright.

They sat in consideration silence for a few minutes. Neither of them spoke a word. They just let the birds in the trees do all the talking.

Bonnie suddenly pushed away from the tree, "May I ask," she began as she opened up Kile's driver's side door. "What do you plan to impart from your side of the pairing?"

Kile smiled inside his CPU. _THERE WAS HOPE!_ He gave himself a silent cheer. Then he responded coolly, "That is for me to know. I will not even share that information with Kasey. You didn't know what Michael had to offer than what you could see and yet…"

Bonnie blushed a little and then slid down into the seat. "It is a bit impertinent of me to ask but how do you propose to…you know…"

Kile smiled. Yes! She was considering! Yes!

"I am not at liberty to disclose that information." Kile stated smoothly. "We decided to keep that in between us."

Bonnie stepped out easily and joined Sara on the lawn. "Give me a couple days Kile." She began. "I need to discuss this with Michael and mull it over carefully."

Kile understood her trepidation. He was actually happy with the outcome. "That sounds reasonable. Thank you both for allowing me this opportunity."

"Don't thank me yet." Bonnie stated clearly as she stood up and brushed off her skirt. "I haven't made up my mind yet. And! I am not comfortable with this in the least."

Kile rested assured that Bonnie would consider it and lived with that. "I understand. Please tell me soon. I really wish to know if I can count on you."

Bonnie gave him a harsh look and then strolled back up the path she had arrived on. No more was said. She was so done with this for now! She needed a coffee _bad_!

Sara stood up slowly and walked up to Kile. She placed her palm on Kile's hood above the scanner and offered, "Kile, you have to be patient about these things. Bonnie just needs to soak the idea up for a few days. I would be proud to be an Aunt! Let me babysit on occasion, okay?"

Kile was elated to find a supporter in Sarah. "Of course! Thank you Sara for offering!"

Sarah gave Kile's hood a quick pat and then dashed after Bonnie. "Bonnie, wait up."

*******************

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Kile I am not gonna make it!" Kasey screamed from the backseat.

Kile now understood more of what was going on and panicked. No way was this happening in his backseat?!

He slowed once again to catch a view of Kasey and got an earful.

"KILE! HURRY UP! I CAN'T HOLD THIS ALL DAY!"

All the sudden, Kile seemed to remember why they were out here in the middle of the desert today when Kasey obviously needed to stay close to home.

"I told you not to accept this case Kasey!" He chided. "You knew that you were already 2 weeks past due."

"Hey!" Kasey yelled both at him and with the contraction. "Concentrate on getting us there like yesterday!"

Kile grinned and sped up as much as the blind curves and hills could allow. He was going to be a father!

He chanced his first glance at Kasey as they hit a 10 mile straight away. She was stretched out uncomfortably propped against the door. She was sweating like a railroad worker working the line. And she was panting like she had just run the marathon. He was so worried.

He suddenly flashbacked again…

"Kile," Kasey asked happily. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what my dear?" He asked sweetly as he set the coffee timer for the next morning.

Kasey settled in comfortably into Kile's leather driver's seat. She sighed with content as she curled up warmly. "Mom and Dad had that talk."

"Really?"

"Yep, it seems that Mom wants to become a grandmother more than she realizes." Kasey said happily as she hugged his steering wheel. "She told me that she will help you set up the first experimental dose."

"Yes!" Kile jumped in place suddenly. "I love you Kasey! I love everything about you! Any child of yours will be cherished by me!"

Kile vibrated with energy and sent a tingle through Kasey's seat. She grinned and sweetly kissed his VOX.

******************

"KILE!" Kasey screamed. "She's coming!"

"Oh no she's not!" Kile reassured. "I still have 100 miles to go."

"Unless you can perform miracles Kile, we are going to be parents real soon!" Kasey panted totally lost in her next contraction.

Kile scanned Kasey and knew that no matter how fast he went now, it wasn't going to be enough. He shivered at the idea and then pulled over. If he couldn't get her to help in time, at least he could make her comfortable.

"How can I help?" He asked in panic as he opened up a window to give her some air.

"Tell me you have a painkiller in that magic glove box somewhere!" Kasey growled through her next contraction.

Kile shifted through the different versions of pain killers. He looked at sedatives. Needles. Creams... What would be best for this moment? Kasey screamed again in pain and Kile came to a quick terrified decision.

He lowered the door of his glove box and shot a tiny yellow dart at Kasey.

She yelped at the sting and yanked out the little needle. "Did you have to dart me like a wild elephant?!" She growled.

Kile laughed. She could be so wonderful.

Suddenly he flashed back to his home on the grounds of the Foundation.

It was dark outside but inside the refurbished research and development building all the fluorescent lights were fully illuminated.

Bonnie hunched over a thin white computer typing away furiously. Her brow was furled in concentration and the room was nearly silent.

"Kile send this up." She asked carefully as she continued plunking away on the computer.

Kile accepted the new command and experimented with it in a separate system. It looked plausible. He ran the test results back to Bonnie. He just couldn't believe that she had agreed. He couldn't believe that she was helping. He couldn't believe how close he was to becoming a father.

"Well, we need to set a couple more limits." Bonnie stated offhand as she looked over the results carefully. "Once I am satisfied with them, we should be done."

Kasey walked over and peeked over her Mom's shoulder. "Are you serious? Will this work?"

Bonnie looked up curiously into her daughter's blue eyes, "When I am done, this will work. But Honey, you do not have to go through with this. We are a wonderful family just the way we are. You can adopt if need be."

Kasey gave her mom a hug. "Listen Mom. This isn't about me wanting to be a Mom. This isn't about Kile needing to know if he can be a Dad. This is about us wanting to share our love with something that has both the properties of Kile and me."

"I understand." Bonnie replied quietly as she walked over to an overstuffed leather couch next to Kile. "I just want to let you know. There is no rush Honey. No need to have to do this right now."

"Mom," Kasey reassured as she sat on the arm of the sofa next to her mom. "We are not rushing into anything. We have been talking about it for over 2 years. I love him. He loves me and this baby would be the best for both of us."

Kasey stood up and walked over to Kile. Very gingerly she sat on his hood. "We don't just want this Mom. We need this."

Bonnie stood up and gave her daughter a hug. The woman was 28 years old. If she wanted to be a Mom, then who was she to stop them?

Kasey gave her Mom a long tight hug from a top Kile but stayed as Bonnie let herself out.

She patted Kile's hood reassuringly. "What do you think?"

"About?" He joked softly.

"Do you really think that this will work?"

Kile sat silent for a few seconds. According to all their readings and tests, it showed a high level of probability. But would Science overcome Nature? Only a real test would know for sure.

Kile suddenly jolted back to the present by a loud yell from Kasey.

"Kile!" Kasey yelled. "I don't want to do this here!"

Where else were they going to go? The nearest town was still 75 miles away. And, the nearest hospital was another 30 after that.

"Kasey," Kile reassured gently. "It's okay. I'm here. Go ahead."

"No!" She screamed through another contraction. "What if there is something wrong?"

She panted through a few breaths and complained, "What if the cord is around her neck? She could die! I could die!"

Kile had never seen such fear in Kasey. She was usually a rock in danger. A stable force to be reckoned with. Now she lay shivering in his backseat trying to stave off the inevitable.

"Kasey please relax. I have contacted the Foundation. Knave is on its way. But I sincerely doubt we will need it." Kile reassured.

Kasey couldn't contain her angsty groan as she fought off another contraction. She was going to do her best to wait for that chopper. What if there was something wrong with the baby?

"Kile! Gimmie a scan!" She whispered through gritted teeth. "How's the baby?"

Kile scanned Kasey quickly again. Last time he had just done a vital scan. It was pretty much non-intrusive. This was going to be wholly different...

Suddenly Kile flashed back to the Knight Mansion. He sat outside in the afternoon sun worried thoroughly about what was going on inside...

He and Kasey had had their suspicions and were thrilled. But why did they have to do this inside the one place he couldn't go with her? Why did he have to wait outside? Why didn't they bring the equipment to Kasey and his home and do it right there? And what the heck was taking so long?!

Kile nervously paced around the circle drive. All he could do was wonder and worry.

Suddenly, Kile could hear some talking through Kasey's cochlear implant. And then some light conversation.

"Well young lady," An unfamiliar voice gently greeted. "I see that we are here for a check up."

Kile settled down feeding solely off of the electronic signal. If this was going to be how he felt like he was there...then so be it.

Kile had already tried to access a surveillance camera or 2 only to find that the room that they took Kasey into was devoid of electronic devices. He hated that!

"Well Miss Ummm..." the voice continued. "Is there any particular reason that I was brought in?"

At that moment, Bonnie walked in without knocking. "Yes, and she is not a Miss but a Mrs."

Kile could hear Kasey suddenly swivel toward the door and then sigh. He couldn't tell if it was a sigh of relief or of contention. He just stood firm and didn't question it.

"Well _MRS Knight_," The voice continued sarcastically. "How may I earn my exorbitant fee today?"

"You can first drop the attitude." Bonnie warned not so sweetly. "And then you are going to give my daughter a few tests."

Kasey shuffled again. Kile could hear it. But she didn't say a word. He guessed that she didn't want to stop her Mom's sudden interest or for her mom to turn the tables onto her.

"I see," The voice continued sarcastically. "And who is my patient?"

Kile could only guess what kind of evil glare was wielded upon the unsuspecting Doctor. He smiled. Maybe the guy would come out of this needing a doc of his own. Talk about ironic!

Before Bonnie could retort though, Kasey spoke up, "Mom, could you wait outside? I think that it would be best if you waited outside."

Kile could hear a door open to the room and saw a gown clad Kasey standing in the doorway looking over her shoulder back into the room. He focused the camera and held it on her for as long as she would be standing there. She was so beautiful!

"Honey, I think that it would be best if I stayed." Bonnie defended as she took a step away from the door. "I don't want a quack to handle my daughter like a quack."

Kasey grinned at her mom's obviously uncharacteristic nature. "No Mom, I'll be okay. Please?" Then she pointed out the door.

Bonnie bowed her head, "Okay...I guess." It was sad, pitiful, and low but it worked.

"Okay Mom," Kasey gave in and closed the door much to Kile's dismay. "You can stay. But shh let the man work."

It had been a good 6 months since Kile and Kasey's first try and about 2 months since their last attempt. Kile had some suspicions that she just may be...how do you say it...with child. He was so excited.

Kile stopped pacing and focused solely on the electronic signature of Kasey's implant.

"Well Doc," Kile heard Kasey begin. She nervously cleared her throat and then tried again, "I need to know if I am expecting."

Without even taking a second to breathe, the doctor replied quickly, "Well then, let's find out."

Kile listened to some quiet rustling but that was it. No one spoke a word, not even Bonnie. He wondered if she was even still there.

He didn't have too long to think about it though. He could feel Kasey's nervous system tense up and he could hear her breath become shallow.

"Kasey Honey," Kile asked with concern. "Are you okay?"

His question was followed by silence. That didn't help alleviate his ever-growing concern. What if the doctor was a fraud? What if he was paid to circumvent security to harm his wife? What if she was dying right now?

Concern gave way to panic. "KASEY! ARE YOU OKAY?"

"OW!" Kasey yelped. "Yeah! I'm fine Kile."

Kile settled down slightly but still tapped into her vital signs through the implant. That little miracle of a device was more than just a communicator. And he was more than grateful for it.

"Who's Kile?" The doctor questioned curiously. "My name is Timothy Evans, Dr. Evans to you."

Kile instantly ran a background check on Dr. Evans. This was just the break he was looking for. It wasn't like he didn't trust the hiring staff of the Foundation to do their job right. It was just...well...this was the health and wellbeing of his wife here.

"Well Doc," Kasey asked hopefully. "Do I get to design a baby's room?"

"I do not know just yet." He replied professionally. "We have to let the test sit and run its course for 10 minutes."

Kile heard Kasey sigh. He so wished that he could be in that room with her now. Even if his sole duty was to be mental support, he would do it proudly.

"Kasey," he gently offered. "Don't worry. We can try again and improve upon the program. This is just a step along the way. And you know that no matter what, I Love You."

Kile could feel the temperature of Kasey's skin increase along with a quickening of her heart. He grinned slyly. He loved making her blush like that.

"While we are waiting for the test results," Dr Evans happily continued. "How about you lay back and I check out a few things?"

Kile heard Kasey shift around on tissue paper. He could also feel her nervousness coming back.

"Kasey, you can relax now." Kile whispered softly, comfortingly. "I am here and holding your hand. We are in this together."

Kile heard Kasey sigh again in relief and felt her growing tension relax. Her breaths evened out a little. He smiled knowing that she did trust him so completely.

"Well," Dr. Evans suddenly pierced the silence. "What do we have here?"

Kasey's heart nearly palpitated in panic and Kile could only imagine what was going on in there. "Do you need me?!" He asked in a panic.

"No Kile." Kasey mumbled under her breath.

"Do you feel something Doctor?" Bonnie asked worriedly. Kile could tell that by the high inflections in her tone of voice.

Silence befell Kile. No one spoke and no one made any large movements. The only thing that Kile could hear was the excited pounding of Kasey's heart.

"I believe a test won't be needed." The doctor concluded suddenly.

Kile felt Kasey's heart leap again in excitement. And now, he just couldn't help but be enthusiastic too.

"Are you saying-?" Bonnie asked hopefully, sweetly.

Then the sudden sound of a machine being rolled across the room assailed Kile's hearing. He didn't know what to make of it but held firm that Kasey wasn't in danger.

Bonnie's question hung thick in the air...and as of yet, remained unanswered.

"Mrs. Knight, I am going to need you to open up the front of your gown." Dr. Evans stated quickly. "This little wand needs to touch your skin."

Kile stiffened a little at hearing that this so called doctor was going to see his Kasey nude. He wasn't sure if he was okay with that. But really, what was he going to do about it anyway?

Kile heard a whole lot of shuffling and some dull sounds of a machine being turned on. He knew that whatever was going on, he wanted to see it. So he tried out a little trick he had learned. He had actually figured out how to make the implant in Kasey's ear interface with machines for him. If she was in the proximity of a machine, he could gain access to it through the implant. So now, he blindly tried to get whatever that contraption was to talk to him.

"Okay Mrs. Knight, this is going to be chilly." Kile heard the doctor say just before he heard the distinct sound of something being squeezed out of a bottle.

Kasey "Oh'd" out loud and Kile felt her reflexively jump.

"I am still here." Kile reassured and then he heard her laugh.

"Yep, just as I suspected." Dr. Evans agreed to himself. "Lookie here, feet!"

'Feet' Kile questioned himself. What did Kasey's feet have to do with anything? Before he had a chance to quietly question his wife about the doctor's odd statement, the machine in the room with Kasey began communicating with him.

The very first transmission of data to Kile was an identification: Accu-Nar Precise Vision Plus Ultra-Sound Model # 6690.

Kile then understood its purpose. But why was the doctor scanning Kasey's feet?

The first image transmitted from the Accu-Nar to Kile. It showed a very distorted image of a very small pair of undeveloped feet. That's when it struck him like a speeding 18 wheeler. Those tiny pair of feet belonged to a baby..._HIS BABY!_

Kile now understood why Kasey's heart was racing and he could've sworn he was hearing her cooing. If he were human, his heart would have been racing too.

Then the Accu-Nar began feeding a live video transmission straight to Kile. It began not at the feet but at a little curled up body. Kile immediately began recording the first images of what could only be described as a miracle.

Time seemed to pretty much stand still for Kile. He was no longer conscious of anything other than the grainy image of a baby's body heading up the torso to the head. Kile absorbed every little pixel of the image he could get.

"Doctor, how long?" Kile heard Bonnie ask in a low sweet tone. And right now, he would give anything to trade places with her.

"Kile, it's perfect." Kasey whispered just loud enough for the implant. "Perfect."

"I cannot believe it Kasey." Kile replied in awe. "We did it! I can't believe we did it! We are going to be parents!"

"From the looks of things," Doctor Evans announced. "The baby looks to be about 20-25 weeks old."

"What?!" Bonnie asked in shock.

Kile just listened for now. He was soaking up every bit of information he possibly could. Each new tidbit was amazing and unbelievable. If Doctor Evans himself and the Accu-Nar hadn't been there, Kile would have considered the whole thing as a very poor and tasteless hoax.

Kile may have been silent but the excitement of a G'ma couldn't be contained. "So you are saying that she is 5 months along?"

"Without all my equipment, I cannot make a definite decision." Doctor Evans said offhand. "However, from what I can see here, it is 20-25 weeks."

Kile filed that with all the rest of his news. In the distant future, he knew that small wonderful moments like this are going to be even more wonderful than they are now.

Kile smiled even wider inside his CPU. He was going to be a father. Him? Kile Knight...a Daddy?

"Okay, I gotta know." Kasey choked out. Was she crying? "Doctor Evans, am I having a boy or a girl?"

Kile startled at the thought. He hadn't even considered...Would he want one sex above another? Would he treat the baby differently if it was a boy instead of a girl or vise versa? Did he want to know now?

"Well, let me see here." Doctor Evans began.

Kile watched the image suddenly shift quickly and move downward. If he was going to have any say in holding this information off, he had better speak up now.

"Wait Kasey!" Kile yelled quickly. In a calmer but still decisive tone, he continued, "I do not wish for us to know yet. Everything is being revealed in one sitting. Could we possibly save this for later? I was hoping we could find out when we were together, in the same room."

"Well, from the looks of it here, "The doctor began to build up the tension.

"WAIT! NEVERMIND!" Kasey interrupted loudly. "I don't wanna know until I am with my Kile."

The whole room fell eerily silent. Kile wasn't even picking up their breathing. He could only imagine the looks that were being exchanged.

"Kasey is everything alright?" Kile asked worriedly. He could feel the tension in the room and he knew that he was the cause of it.

"I know that Kile wants to be here when we find out what we are having." Kasey reasoned softly to the room.

Kile could only hope that Bonnie wasn't too upset.

"Listen Doc," Bonnie began in her matter-of-fact voice. Kile knew that this should be interesting. "What I need for you to tell me plainly, clearly, and jargon-free is: Is the baby normal and healthy?"

Kile felt Kasey's breath catch. He knew that she had shared her Mom's worry. Secretly, he worried about that too. One badly programmed nanobot and their child could turn out 1/2 mechanical with wheels for arms.

"I cannot give your baby a diagnosis of perfection." Doctor Evans replied smoothly. "There is still a lot to be done and tested. But from a visual standpoint, the fetus looks well."

Kasey sighed in relief.

"I second that." Kile agreed wholeheartedly.

"Any other questions?" Doctor Evans asked carefully.

"I have no more questions for this physician." Kile stated clearly to Kasey. He was both elated and terrified at the same time. He was elated that they had done the impossible. And he was terrified that he may lose the baby at any time for any reason.

Kasey suddenly whispered softly, "I just can't believe that we did it Kile. And even as I look at the baby on the monitor, I am still totally shocked."

Kile felt the same way. It was simply amazing to see a sentient life form coming to be. And knowing who or what had fathered the miracle made it that much more unbelievable.

Suddenly Kile's communication with the Accu-Nar was gone. The video feed was gone. Accu-Nar was gone. Kile was frustrated that whoever had shut it down hadn't even warned him.

Before Kile had a chance to voice his distress, everything around him became fuzzy and faded out. Unidentifiable images floated and contorted around him. Even the environment that he was in was unstable, almost fluidic. Kile was lost in this confusion for at least a few seconds. Then suddenly he heard his name being yelled at him.

"Kile! Kile! Earth to Kile!" Kasey yelled from the backseat. "Woman having a baby here!"

"I'm here Kasey!" Kile replied while trying to clear the confusion in his mind.

"Good!" Kasey grunted. "And by the way, what was in that dart? It really did take the edge off."

"I never give away trade secrets." He joked happily.

"Well, I hope one of those secrets was calling for help." Kasey tried to return his humor but a sudden contraction ruined the moment.

"I have informed the Foundation of our current situation." Kile stated proudly. "As you well know, KI2T and Michael are in Baltimore, Maryland. Mike and KI3T are in Newton, Iowa working on solving a string of robberies. However, I did receive a reply from KARR and Weezer. They were working on a college stalking case in Flagstaff Az. They are currently on route Kasey. However according to KARR's calculations, they will not arrive for 2.78 hours.

"What about Mom?" Kasey asked hopefully.

"Bonnie informed me that she was coming in the Knave but even at its top speed we are looking at about 1 1/2 hour's wait." Kile added.

"Mom's using the new helicopter?" Kasey said more than asked. "Mom told me that it was still experimental and unsafe, huh."

"I don't know Kasey." Kile answered as best as he could. He did know that the experimental aircraft was much faster and could actually arrive with 45 minutes. However, the Powers-That-Be hadn't approved its usage yet. So they couldn't fly it at its full potential speed lest radars catch them.

"OH MY GOD KILE! SHE'S COMING!" Kasey yelped as she changed positions in the backseat from laying down to sitting up. He then watched her cross her legs and fight the inevitable.

"Kasey, I need you to relax." Kile soothed. "Relax and prepare for her arrival."

"I can't." Kasey whimpered. Her brow was furled and her teeth were tightly clenched.

"She cannot be born if you don't let her." Kile reasoned in his most relaxed voice. "Relax Kasey and let her come."

"I cannot relax Kile!" Kasey cried. Her tears fell fast and hard. "I just can't."

"Remember the day that we discovered that she was a girl?" Kile tried in his smoothest tone. "You remember how calm and relaxed you were then?"

Suddenly Kile flashed back to a dimly lit well decorated open space indoors. He knew instantly that he was in what Kasey had titled 'Our Living Room'. He could tell by the deep golden hue of the sun just peeking through the blinds that it was late afternoon.

"Kile?" Kasey mumbled dreamily from atop his hood. "Why couldn't you have come up with this sooner? This feels amazing."

Kile laughed inside his CPU. "Well you know that I wasn't built with the comfort of a sleeping pregnant woman on my hood in mind."

Kasey had to giggle at that. Then she stroked the soft piece of hood in front of her. "Amazing Kile. Simply Amazing."

Kasey's baby had grown considerably over the past couple of months. And Kile was constantly trying to find ways to keep her comfortable. He had made it a personal goal to come up with one new way to keep Kasey comfortable at least once a week.

This week, he had discovered the formula for a memory foam mattress. He knew that Kasey always preferred to lay and/or sleep on his hood. Now, the baby was making laying on the hard surface very very uncomfortable. Kile loved having Kasey on his hood and missed her there. So he used his nanobots to conform his hood to the softer more comfortable material. Kasey took well to it.

Kile could feel Kasey falling asleep. He could feel her breathing evening out. He could feel her muscles relax into him as she lay on her side. He always felt the most comfortable and relaxed with her there. Why did he have to wait so long to do this?

Suddenly, in the stillness of this peaceful moment, Kile felt the baby's heartbeat. It was just a whisper of a flutter. And if Kile hadn't been paying attention, he would have missed it.

Instantly, he wanted to be able to see inside like the Accu-Nar could. He wanted to know what the baby looked like now. It had been 2 months since the last time they saw what it looked like.

He scanned the Internet with incredible speed. His goal? To find the schematics for a working High Definition Ultra-Sound alternative. He hoped to find one with astounding clarity.

Kile then carefully studied the premise behind the parts. He dove into this new project enthusiastically. This was going to be _awesome_.

Kasey stirred slightly about a couple hours after she had fallen asleep. Since she had started really showing, the baby wouldn't let her sleep more than 2-4 hours at a time. It was really frustrating.

Kile felt Kasey stir and tested his new program quickly. He received the 'Ready' signal and nearly gave away his plans.

"Ugggg." She complained softly. "I swear."

Kile smiled besides Kasey's mood. He knew just how to lift his wife's spirits. "How are you Kasey, Honey?"

"Even your new hood design is not match for the baby aches." Kasey grumbled as she stretched. "Right now my lower back is giving me a hard time."

"Would you like me to use my warming therapy?" Kile offered sweetly. "I could also offer some soothing vibrations. Or maybe I can give you a roller massage?"

"Nah Kile." Kasey turned it all down sadly. "I just need a good stretch, a little walk, and some dinner. I should be okay Kile. Thanks anyway My Love."

Kasey began to stretch and roll over off of Kile.

"Kasey Wait!" Kile suddenly pleaded almost a little too loudly.

"What?" She asked worriedly. She had paused in mid-stretch with one of her legs already dangling off the side of the Dodge Challenger.

"I have another surprise for you today." Kile announced with pride.

"Okay Baby." Kasey replied with a wide grin. She then struggled into a sitting position with both feet hanging off of Kile's side.

"I need you to lie down." He asked almost seductively.

Kasey blushed at the implication. Kile still found her attractive? She could not have found a better partner than him.

Kasey somehow managed to pull her legs back on the hood and rolled into a lying position on her back.

"Okay, now what?" She panted in frustration. Now her back ached a little more painfully _and_ she was out of breath.

Kile did feel a little remorse that he had to put Kasey through this. However, this was going to have a very positive outcome. So he meekly asked for one more favor, well 2 more actually. "Kasey, could you lift up your shirt and turn on your side?"

Kasey blushed a soft pink again. What did Kile have planned? He could be so unpredictable at times. Just out of pure curiosity, she managed to yank her whole shirt off and rolled over onto her side.

Kile grinned besides himself. She was always so beautiful to him. Her pale skin. Her long red hair. Her compassionate personality. Everything about her made him hooey gooey inside. He almost found it hard to focus on his task ahead.

Kasey waited for a few seconds before she realized that Kile still hadn't spoken a word. What was he up to? She was dying to know.

"Umm Kile, was there a purpose behind you asking me to dress down?" Kasey laughed.

Kile warmed up the temperature of his hood slightly. He felt a little nip in the air. With Kasey shirtless, he worried that she would get cold. And he wanted, no needed, her to be comfortable.

"Kasey, how does that feel?" Kile inquired softly as he prepared to show her what he had planned.

"Good Kile, what's up?" Kasey asked curiously. She knew that he was up to something.

"As long as you feel comfortable, I have a presentation for you." Kile began excitedly.

"Okay, what's up?" Kasey asked impatiently. "This must be good. You are really taking your time leading up to it."

"You know that I really wished that I could have been in the room with you when we found out about the baby." Kile continued. "I love you so much and I adore the baby. Then as you slept today, I felt the baby's heart beat for the first time. It was wonderful, sweet, and perfect."

Kasey grinned sweetly. Kile could be such a romantic.

"Then I realized something." Kile spoke softly. "I wanted more. I wanted to be able to see that baby. I wanted to hear it. I wanted to share every moment of the baby with you."

Kasey softly stroked the hood in front of her. "I want to share everything with you too. I love being with you and the baby is a bonus."

"Well, I decided that instead of wanting I would find out how to do it." Kile announced. "So are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Kasey asked curiously.

Kile activated his new function.

Immediately, he could feel that the scanner imbedded in his nanites in his hood as it sought out Kasey. Kile narrowed his search to her location and then to the general area of the baby. Then he adjusted his scanning beam to penetrate flesh.

Kasey sat silently waiting for whatever Kile had planned. She could feel the gentle warmth he transferred through the hood. It was just perfect and felt delightful.

Finally Kile located the baby. It lay curled up on Kasey's lower side. He didn't have time to really look at it but he did almost coo at it as he activated his cameras.

Kasey suddenly saw a flickering in front of her and nearly leaped backward. She wasn't expecting it. At first all she saw was a distorted pink globular image. It was something almost scary, like a horror film. But then an image began to take shape.

Kile refined his scanning beam and then bolstered up his projecting cameras. With a few more adjustments, the baby took shape right above his hood and even took on dimension.

Kasey oo'd at the baby and even reached out to touch it. She couldn't believe how clear and perfect the baby looked.

"Surprise." Kile stated happily.

"Oh My Gosh Kile!" Kasey exclaimed. "This is amazing! I can almost see the whole baby!"

Kile grinned happily. He loved astounding Kasey. And this was right up that alley.

Then he finally took a closer look himself. He had been so busy bringing up the image of the little one that he hadn't even taken a second to look.

Kasey sat up suddenly and reached out toward the floating image of her baby. And when she did, the baby began to become fuzzy and distorted.

Kile instantly tried to refine the image but in the end there was only one solution. "Kasey, you must lie down. Your stomach must be in contact with my hood for my program to work efficiently."

Kasey had already figured that out and had already laid back down on her side. She was just so amazed at the clarity and realism of the baby that she wanted a closer look.

"Kile?" She asked as sweetly as she could. "Could you please bring the baby closer to me? I want to touch it."

The second that Kasey was still once again, the image of the baby had cleared and took on the 3D dimension. She then noticed that it seemed to float closer to her. It wasn't fast or purposeful on the baby's part. Actually, it just twitched occasionally in place.

Kasey then knew instantly that Kile had found a way to bring the hologram closer to her. In sincere gratitude, she softly caressed Kile's hood as she whispered, " Thank you Kile. This is beyond amazing."

Kile was so very happy to see the baby that the dying gratitude of his wife nearly made him shiver with emotion.

"Kasey, you are amazing. The baby is a miracle. And every day that I live with both of you in my life is a day to treasure forever. I love you." Kile believed and announced just to relieve some of his pent up emotions of love.

Kasey tentatively reached out and tried to touch the hologram. "This is Oh My God crazy Kile." She whispered in awe as the image shook under her touch.

"I'm glad that you like it Kasey." Kile replied lovingly. "I began this project under self-serving reasons. Now, I can't imagine not being able to share it with you."

The baby then took that moment to roll over. It was majestic. As the hologram floated a couple of inches above Kile's Midnight Black Challenger hood, it suddenly kicked out and twisted into a new sleeping position.

Kasey gasped as she watched the resting form in front of her take motion. Then she felt it too. It was beyond amazing and almost creepy. She had to fight the instinct to sit up and rub her tummy.

When the baby moved, Kile himself wanted to reach out and touch the crystal clear image. His offspring, his very being lay sleeping sweetly inside his gorgeous wife. Kile couldn't help but love it. Now all he wanted was for the little one to come out into the world and be next to him like Kasey was next to him.

"Oh My-" Kasey suddenly exclaimed. "She's a _SHE_!"

Kile hadn't even thought to look. He was so happy just to see a healthy happy baby that that whole idea hadn't even crossed his mind. He suddenly scanned the image carefully and found Kasey's loud conclusion to be true. They were in fact having a baby girl. A perfect baby angel. Yep, he would be crying if he could.

"A girl." Kile finally managed to agree a full minute later.

Kasey grinned from ear to ear and repeated softly at the floating baby, "A girl."

Both Kile and Kasey fell silent in awe. They stared intently at their baby girl. She was a miracle in the first place. And now as they discover more about her, the reality of her becomes more and more true.

Kasey tentatively reached out and touched the hologram again. She knew that her fingers were not going to touch anything tangible. She just wanted to be that much closer to her daughter-to-be.

Kile saw the adoring love he felt for his wife and baby glow brightly in Kasey's eyes as she stared lovingly at her baby. That made this moment even more poignant to him. He then leaned back inside his CPU and just mentally soaked up the miraculous presence of both his wife and his unbelievable god-sent daughter.

Suddenly Kile was back in the middle of the barren desert with a screaming Kasey in his backseat.

"KILE?!" She yelled with a growl. "What's wrong?! Why won't you answer me?! I need you!"

"I'm here." Kile soothed. "I would never leave you alone like this."

"Good!" Kasey growled. "Because I don't how long I can hold her back."

"Then Don't." Kile stated clearly and concisely.

"Not here." She cried in fear.

"Why not?" Kile asked hurtfully. He had always thought that Kasey had trusted him fully. "I have more knowledge in my memory than a mid-wife has in her right brain. I am safer than the Platinum vault at Fort Knox. And, I would gladly give my life up to save you and her from death. I Love You Kasey. So no fear. Bring her on."

Kasey had to smile through the pain at that. Kile could be so touching and a wonderful soul sometimes. This was just the encouragement she needed.

"Kasey, you can do it. I know that you can." Kile continued to encourage when Kasey didn't immediately argue back at him.

"Where is KARR and Weezer?" Kasey groaned as she set to push.

"KARR estimates his arrival time to be 48 minutes from now." Kile replied dejectedly. It sad to hear Kasey asking for outside help once again.

"OH!" She nearly wailed. "I guess-" She stopped talking to huff in a quick breath. "We had better get this-" She huffed once again. "Right the first time."

'Was she pushing?' Kile asked himself. He scanned her as quick as he could. He discovered that the baby's head was what a professional nurse would call crowning. Sure enough, his baby girl was going to make an appearance any second now.

"Kasey! She's Coming!" Kile excitedly yelled the obvious. Even he couldn't help but be excited. "I need you to practice that breathing we talked about."

Kasey braced herself in the crevasse where the door and the back bench seat met. She had a fearful look of determination in her eyes but Kile remained silent.

She then turned her attention toward Kile. "This is it." She whimpered. "I need you now more than ever. Please whatever you do, pay attention to everything."

"I am here Kasey." Kile tried to reassure. However, he couldn't hide the anxiety in his voice. "From the results of my most recent scan, I can say with the utmost confidence, push with the next contraction. You and she are ready."

Kasey gave Kile's VOX a frightened look but then focused solely on her task.

Kile heard Kasey growl as she crunched up into a ball. He felt helpless and useless. All he could do was watch and talk. He wanted to do more. He wanted to do it all. Well, there was one thing that he could do.

Kile placed his scanner on continuous scan and began his ultimate task as a father. He was going to coach a baby out of his wife while taking care to keep her safe.

"Okay Kasey." Kile encouraged with love. "That is awesome! You got this. Everything looks great!"

Kasey panted hard for a couple of seconds and then grunted her way through another tough push. The baby's head had yet to come out. And now, she was beginning to panic.

"Kile, there's something wrong. She's not coming." She whispered in between breaths and got ready to push again.

"Everything looks good." Kile reassured again. "Her head is nearly out. Come on Baby. A couple more pushes."

Kasey was now sobbing as she curled up into another horribly difficult push.

"Excellent Kasey!" Kile yelled anxiously. "One more of those and you got this!"

Kasey was panting so hard that her chest was heaving. She couldn't have even formed words right now if she had wanted to. Somehow she dug deep within her soul and gritted her teeth in preparation.

"You can do it Honey. Come on. Just this one." Kile kept on as he watched carefully.

Suddenly, her little head was out. And Kasey was taking that moment to catch her breath

Kile kept his eyes on the two of them and let Kasey have a small respite. But that didn't mean that he shouldn't keep up his end. "That was perfect Kasey. We're almost done." Kile encouraged lovingly."

Between two exhausted pants, she gave Kile a harsh look and exclaimed, "WE?!"

Kile smiled inside his CPU. Kasey was adorable. How could he not love her?

Kile knew that Kasey had to finish now. That couple of seconds was long enough. Any longer and mother and baby would be in danger.

"Okay Kasey, let's finish this." Kile offered energetically but not too over-the-top.

"Hold on." Kasey panted.

"No, we have to finish it now." Kile kept on. "Come on Kasey Honey. I'm here. You can do it."

"No Kile, I can't." Kasey whimpered. "I am soo very tired."

Kile actually felt sad that that he had been part of the cause of Kasey's pain and exhaustion. However, he wasn't going to standby and watch her and/or the baby die because of lack of action.

"Come on Kasey. Here comes your next contraction. Prepare to push." Kile coached like he had nothing to lose.

"No!" Kasey growled determinedly.

"That's my fighting girl." Kile grinned. "Now get ready...here it comes...PUSH!"

Kasey braced herself in her corner and the curled up into one long hard push. It began as a low breathless growl. But then, it quickly grew into a loud painful yowl.

Kile encouraged continuously as Kasey worked. "That's it! You got it Baby! Keep it up! There you go! You Got It!"

Kasey slumped hard against Kile's door both exhausted and totally out of breath. But that only lasted a millisecond.

"Kile, how is she?" She asked in a breathless panic. "She hasn't cried? Is she okay?"

Kile was so spellbound by the moment that he hadn't even thought to comfort Kasey. The sweet angel of a baby lay kicking softly on his bench seat. Her breathing was normal. Her heartbeat was strong. And her color was excellent. To sum it all up, their daughter was perfect.

Kile was still pretty much shocked speechless when he offered, "She's perfect. Absolutely Perfect."

Kasey painfully shifted and then leaned over to pick up her gooey new baby.

"Don't forget to support her head." Kile instinctively instructed. "Oh and could you hold her up away from you for a second?"

Kasey gave Kile a questioning look. But then she decided that he had just as much right to see her as she did. So with both hands, she ever-so-carefully scooped up her 1 minute old daughter and held her up for Kile to see.

Kile didn't want to 'just see her' even though he captured the moment on camera. He had one more fatherly duty to perform. The very moment Kasey's hands had stilled as she held up their tiny newborn, Kile shot a thin blue laser from his VOX at the umbilical cord.

Kasey instinctively jerked away at first. But then she realized what Kile was up to and held her still.

"Please Honey, hold her still as I sever the umbilical cord." Kile stated firmly. He had seen Kasey hold her still beforehand but he just wanted to be sure that Kasey didn't try that again. It would tear his heart out if he had done anything to hurt his baby.

Kasey shot Kile a deadly glare. How dare he not tell her what he was going to do before he shot a deadly laser at her baby? Kasey would have given him a long talk if she hadn't been so tired.

"Okay Kasey." Kile spoke gently. He didn't miss the vicious glare Kasey gave him. He knew that in the future he had better take care to inform his wife before doing anything like that again.

Still very gently, Kile offered, "She's free. Now you can bring her up close. I suggest that you place her next to your skin and then use your shirt as a blanket over her. The close contact will keep her warm. And the soft sound of your heartbeat will keep her calm."

Kasey took Kile's instructions to heart. She couldn't help but agree with his logic. Just as she was settling down to take a two week long nap, she felt another contraction stir within her. Her drowsy eyes flew open in panic.

Kile hadn't stopped keeping a watchful scan on Kasey. Just because his absolutely beautiful daughter had arrived safely, that didn't mean that Kasey was out of danger. In fact, she was still just as likely to have complications now as before the child was born. Kile hated these statistics.

He saw Kasey's heart rate jump and then detected the cause. A contraction? Oh Yeah!

"Kasey Honey, you have one more task to perform." Kile began carefully, smoothly.

Kasey gave him a questioning terrified look. "My Gosh! What is it? Am I having another?!" Kasey fearfully asked as another stronger contraction assailed her.

"No My Love, nothing like that." Kile replied sweetly with almost a laugh in his voice. "Actually it is just a simple much easier procedure. Your body has to expel the amniotic sack and attachments."

Kasey gave a half-laugh and then joked, "Like I haven't already ruined your upholstery enough."

"It's okay Sweetie." Kile laughed back. "I'm washable."

Kasey attempted to laugh but it was drowned out quickly with a groan. She fought yet another, stronger contraction. She quickly decided that it was in her best interest for her to push and get it over with.

Kile watched warily as Kasey readjusted her tender hold on the baby and braced herself in the corner again. He never stopped watching or worrying. This part of the process could have a very very bad outcome.

Kasey suddenly decided last minute that it probably wasn't a good idea to try and hold the baby through her next ordeal. So she quickly and awkwardly yanked off her shirt. Then she carefully wrapped the already sleeping newborn in it. Very gently, tenderly Kasey leaned forward and laid the little one on Kile's driver's seat.

"Keep an eye on her Kile." Kasey stated more for her own benefit than his. She knew that she didn't have to ask him. Kile had mostly likely never stopped staring at the baby even when she was hidden under her shirt. Yep, it was definitely more for her own peace of mind.

Kile instantly activated his Occupant Restraint System on his Driver's Seat. His daughter was going to be safe no matter what.

"Don't worry." Kile answered confidently. "I got her. She is safe with me."

"Good." Kasey replied sadly as her arms already longed to cradle her baby again.

Kile wished that at that moment he could give his weary wife a hug. She obviously needed the reassurance of a comforting touch. The best he could do was to give her a mental hug.

"Kasey," He began lovingly. "You know that there is no way you and I could have found a better mate in a thousand years. You are my soul. You have nothing to worry about. You are safe. _She_ is safe. And you both are with me. So no fear, okay?"

Kasey replied with a weakly whimpered 'yes'.

"Do you have no confidence in my abilities?" Kile asked as part of his strategy. "Come on now! No Fear, okay?"

"OKAY!" Kasey agreed more enthusiastically.

"Good." Kile agreed with a grin. "Now get ready. Here comes you next contraction."

Kasey braced herself again hoping that Kile wasn't downplaying how simple this was going to be. She was so very very tired and this was getting soo very old. All she wanted to do now was curl up with her baby and catch some much needed Zs. Why did this have to be now?

"Okay Honey," Kile encouraged once more. He wasn't going to let up until maybe a week from now, probably. "Push, but not too hard."

Kasey pushed with the next contraction. And out came a gruesome sight. An ooey gooey ball-like mess glistened nastily with blood. She felt so guilty then. This was definitely not on the 'washable' list.

"I'm sorry." Kasey cried. Her emotions were getting the best of her. "That is just plain disgusting."

"Actually," Kile stated lovingly as he popped open his glove box. "I need you to take this baggie and save it."

"What?" Kasey asked in disgust as she eyed the Zip-loc. "Save it? Are you Kidding?"

"No, I'm serious." Kile laughed. "In case anything happens to our little girl, this right here could very well save her life."

How could Kasey argue with Kile when he was so determined? She couldn't. She was too stinking tired. So she reached passed the slimy goo and grabbed Kile's proffered baggie. Then very carefully she flipped it open inside out and used the baggie as a glove as she picked it up and packed it in.

"Here, place it back in my glove box I will keep it cool for storage." Kile offered when he saw that Kasey was nearly done.

Kasey placed it back inside his glove box just in time to see her Mom's experimental helicopter approaching quickly.

"Looks like help is here. Just a little too late huh?" Kasey asked nonchalantly as she scooped up her little baby girl again.

Kile watched Kasey carefully as she cradled her newborn in one arm and tried to put her shirt back on with the other. He so wished that he could help her with the tiny little tasks like that. Maybe someday he would find a way.

When Kasey leaned back on the bench seat, she began to feel woozy and light headed. It wasn't like earlier, like when she was tired. This felt different. She closed her eyes to stabilize her equilibrium but that just seemed to make her even more tired.

Kile had noticed a slow decline in Kasey's blood pressure but hadn't worried about it much until now. He could see her acting listless and confused. He quickly re-examined his most recent scans and found that she was bleeding. From where? He wasn't sure. But now he could see the significant stain of a pool of blood on his seat.

"Kasey?" He called out worriedly. "Stay Awake Dear!"

"So tired Kile" She lisped and her hold on the baby sagged.

"No Sleep!" Kile stated clearly. "Your Mom wants to see the new baby. You have to stay awake to show her."

Knave landed smoothly about 10 feet away from Kile and Bonnie came running over.

"Just a quick nap Kile." Kasey mumbled barely audible. "Here, take her for a moment while I rest."

Kasey then released her hold on the baby and the little one went rolling out of her arms.

Kile was about to scream for Kasey to wake up when the door next to Kasey swung open and Bonnie appeared. With lightening fast reflexes, she plucked the baby right out of her daughter's non-existent grip and cradled her close to her. "Kile? Status?!" She barked as she checked Kasey's Carotid artery.

"She losing blood quickly Bonnie." Kile announced in panic. "Her heart rate is becoming irregular and I am afraid that she isn't getting enough oxygen to the brain."

Bonnie immediately dashed around to Kile's passenger side and opened up. Very tenderly, she placed the baby on the seat. "Look into your storage unit Kile. Give me a liter of Kasey's blood."

Kile instantly presented Bonnie with a clear bag of Kasey's blood. He knew that they had been saving this and many more for such a catastrophe. Hopefully it would help. He crossed his mental fingers and the reset the Occupant Restraint System on the baby.

At that moment, a brilliant red Dodge Viper came speeding to a halt next to Kile. No more than the tires had stopped squealing, Weezer hopped out and dashed over to where Bonnie was working.

_ARE YOU ALRIGHT?_ KARR asked silently through text.

_KASEY IS IN DANGER OF DYING._ Kile sent back. He was totally panicked. He could lose his wife. He couldn't help but be upset.

"Kile," Bonnie suddenly spoke. "We have to airlift her to the hospital. We've done everything we can here. And that may not be enough."

Before Kile could even speak a word for or against his wife being taken away, Weezer already had her scooped up in his arms and was hefting her over to the waiting helicopter.

"To Hell with regulations Bonnie!" He yelled. "Use the speed! Get her there now!"

Bonnie tenderly patted Kile's hood as she strolled around back to the passenger's side. "We will do our best Kile." She reassured as she attempted to pick up the sleeping newborn. However, she couldn't get the baby to budge.

"Release her Kile." Bonnie asked nicely. "Please?"

Kile was sobbing inside his CPU. His wife was at death's door and now they wanted to take away his daughter too. "NO! She will stay with me."

"We don't have time for this." Bonnie complained. "Release her. I will take good care of her. I promise."

"NO!" Kile held tight. No one, not even his creator, was going to split up his whole family. Nobody!

_RELEASE HER! _KARR sent to Kile. _BONNIE WILL KEEP HER SAFE. PLEASE?_

That snapped Kile out of his fit. He let the restraint system fall off his daughter and sobbed once again as Bonnie went dashing toward Knave with his daughter in her arms. Both of them were away from him now. He could only let fate decide whether he would see them alive again or not.

Knave took off in a flash and disappeared in the horizon just as quickly. That left both KARR and Kile alone in the desert.

_COME. WE MUST CATCH UP._ KARR encouraged as he revved his motor.

Kile was in no mood to move. He would rather have his tires ripped off and his engine torn out than face what could be waiting for him in Los Angeles.

_YOU MAY GO WITHOUT ME._ Kile sent KARR.

_WE GO TOGETHER._ KARR sent back. He wasn't going to let Kile sit out here and wallow in self pity alone. He was going to have to get him moving.

_I CAN'T GO KARR. WHAT IF-? I CAN'T._ Kile sent back to KARR. There was no way he could go on knowing his wife died. Just no way.

_SHE HAS NOT PERISHED. _KARR reassured. _YOU WATCHED HER CAREFULLY. YOU SAW WITH YOUR OWN SCANNERS. SHE STILL LIVES. NOW LET US GET TO L.A. SO AS YOU CAN SEE HER AGAIN._

Kile considered KARR's reasoning. He had indeed kept Kasey under constant surveillance up to the point when she was placed inside Knave. He had seen that she was still fighting to live. Maybe just maybe, she had pulled through. Kile fired up his powerful motor. For now, he would follow KARR.

KARR watched Kile carefully. He could see the emotional stress that the young AI was under. He had himself been under that very same stress long ago. He hoped that Kile's outcome would be positive. The boy would most likely not do well if the outcome was extremely unfavorable.

At that moment a radar alarm went off indicating an aircraft was flying well beyond the acceptable speed for that altitude. Kile instantly silence the alarm and scrambled the sensor in hopes that that would be the only one that Knave would come across. Then he spoke a silent wish.

About 20 minutes after takeoff Knave informed both AI's that it had landed successfully at its destination.

_WERE ALL OCCUPANTS LIVING UPON TOUCHDOWN?_ Kile asked Knave carefully.

_YES._ He replied simply.

Kile sighed with relief and redoubled his efforts to get to the hospital. He needed to see Kasey for himself.

* * *

Suddenly, Kile was sitting in a packed parking lot near a tall hospital. He was anxious for something. Anticipating something.

"Kile, come get us." Kasey asked through her cochlear implant.

Kile quick started his engine and blazed a trail as quick as he could to the front entrance. He wasn't going to make Kasey wait for him longer than he had to especially when she was in a wheel chair and holding their baby.

Kile slid to a quick stop in front of Kasey with a grin. Oh God! He was happy to see Kasey doing so well! She was put on light duty bed rest and by golly he would make sure she abided by the orders if it killed him.

"Kasey!" Kile purred with happiness as Bonnie helped load her into the Dodge Challenger. He was so happy that he was nearly shivering with glee. "You have no idea how much I missed you!"

Kasey leaned in deep and gave Kile's VOX a long tender kiss. "I love you too." She whispered softly.

"Okay you two." Bonnie chided with a massive smile. "You are supposed to be sleeping. And your _daughter_ is in the car."

They all laughed together. It had been a while since any of them had will or the want to share a laugh. This felt wonderful.

After strapping the baby down carefully in her unneeded but legal car seat, Bonnie leaped into the driver's seat. She would have normally put Kasey in the Driver's seat and let Kile take over. However, the nurses were watching everyone carefully as they loaded into the car. "Shall I drive?"

"If you wish." Kile stated with a smile. "I would rather lavish all my attention on my wife and daughter anyway."

Kasey blushed. He could be so sweet.

Bonnie harrumphed. He was such a player.

The little one in the backseat waved her little fist in the air. She was so cute!

"Okay you two," Bonnie began again. "I was somehow able to bail you out of there without either of you naming her. That will not go unnoticed for long. So did you two come up with a name for her?"

"She is a combination of both Kasey and I." Kile pondered out loud. "So her name ought to reflect that."

"Kisey?" Kasey tried out and laughed. "Kissey?...NO!"

"Kale?" Kile offered.

"I will not name her after a vegetable." Kasey laughed.

"How about Kailey like Bailey?" Bonnie offered with a grin.

"Kailey?" Kasey tried. It rolled off her tongue easily. She liked it.

"Kailey." Kile also tried it out. It sounded very much like the most beautiful name in the world, Kasey. Of course he would love it.

"Kailey it is." Bonnie agreed easily. "Are you guys going to give her a middle name too?"

Kasey gave Kile's VOX a questioning shrug but decided that it just wasn't that important. "Maybe someday Mom. For now, I like the name Kailey Knight."

"I do like that name." Kile stated with a grin. He could not be happier. His wife was well. His daughter was perfect and healthy. And everyone was heading home safe and sound.

With that, Kile suddenly popped awake. Had he been sleeping? Was the baby a dream? Was this a dream?

Kasey lay sprawled out in his driver's seat snoring. She looked to be about 18 years old. Was this Kasey the real one? Was this the real life? What time was it anyway?

"Kile, are you awake?" Kasey asked dreamily.

"Yes Kasey," Kile replied slowly. "I am awake."

"Who was Kailey?" Kasey asked a little more surely as she sat up and pulled the back of her seat up to join her.

Kile's mind went blank. What was he to say? 'Our Daughter' Surely not! These secret fantasies were not for him to share, not yet at least.

"Ummm...Kile." Kasey began again. "Who was Kailey?"

"A girl in a dream Kasey." Kile finally admitted. Then he fell silent. He waited for her to show the next move. What else had he spoken aloud during his dream? What had Kasey heard? How was he ever going to explain this?

Kasey stared intently at Kile's VOX and didn't speak a word. There was definitely more that she looked like she wanted to discuss. Kile still didn't look well and he still wasn't acting like himself.

Kile waited wordlessly. If he had been a living breathing human, he would have been turning blue from holding his breath too long.

Then Kile realized something. He had nothing to fear from the dreams. He could live a full loving life with Kasey and now a daughter Kailey. These dreams could not go any better for him even if some odd storyteller sitting in a darkened room had made it all up. He liked these dreams. And if he could never love Kasey in real life, he always had the role of husband and father to fulfill.

"Kasey," Kile began slowly but with a renewed happiness. "Thank you for helping me out. I feel much better. I guess all I needed was a good recharge."

Kasey gave him a wary skeptical look. Was he trying another mind game on her? "You're Welcome."

"You know that I cannot lie to you right?" Kile questioned suddenly.

"Yeah..." Kasey continued to give him that look and added the tone of voice to match it.

"Then I tell you, truthfully, I am much better now and will keep up with my recharge routine." Kile offered her in hopes that she would believe him.

"You know I do this only because I care Kile." Kasey opened up. "You are my friend and partner. I hate to see you sad and sick."

"I know Kasey." Kile replied a bit dejectedly. He had hoped that his lack of charging didn't look so obvious. "I'm okay now, thanks to you."

Kasey hugged his steering wheel gently and then patted his dash. "Good! Because it's 6 in the afternoon and I am starving!" She laughed. Then she leapt out and dashed back to the main house. "Bye Kile!" She yelled over her shoulder as she disappeared down a darkening pathway.

"Love you!" Kile whispered back knowing Kasey was never to hear his truthful confession.


End file.
